The Gundam Boys go Ice Skating
by MinakoChan1
Summary: The boys go ice skating, yaoi implied. 1x2, 3x4. How on earth did they get into this one?
1. Default Chapter

The Gundam Boys Go Ice Skating.....  
  
  
  
*Blink Blink* I have NO idea how I came up with this, it must have been one of those ten Dr. Peppers I had today, or maybe it was one of those five Mountain Dew's *goes on and on about all the soda she drank today* heheh, Soda, what would you do without it? Anywho, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did! The owners of it should share! *nod nod* ^^;;  
  
  
  
After the War was over, all of the Gundam Boys went to school to become (author thinks for a minute) Army Officials (Don't ask me how I think of thinks when I am hyper on soda) The Army Instructor is very strict and well, the Gundam Guys don't like it, but put up with it anyways. On occasion, the Army Students would get to go on a field trip, the officers said it was for training but they all knew it was because they wanted a break. Well, on this occasion, it was ice skating.   
  
Not one of the Gundam Boys knew how to skate. But, how hard could it be? That was where they were wrong, their first problem was that they didn't dress right. Who said it would be cold there? The Guys wouldn't have ever guessed. (Im pickin' on 'em) Heero was in his usual Spandex and Green tank which was probably pretty damn cold out there on the ice, since well they were probably going to fall on their butts alot this day. In fact, Duo was probably the only one that dressed fit, since he always wore black.   
  
The officers passed out Ice Skates to all the trainers. They put them on, but had a hell of a time getting them tied since you had to tie them *very* tightly. They managed somehow. Duo was the first to brave the ice. He took one slip, fell flat on his butt. Quatre went next, he wobbled a bit at first, but was obviously a natural and in no time was skating around the rink like some little ice fairy. Trowa was pretty good too, he caught on rather quick, being he was in the circus and all, Wu-Fei fell just ;ike Duo screaming something about Injustice, and Heero just sat there glaring at the ice.   
  
Duo wobbled, or more like crawled back over to where Heero was sitting. "Come on Hee-Chan, Im sure you could get the hang of it soon enough." Duo said. "and look like a baka out there like you?" Heero said grunting. "Duo no baka!" Duo yelled at the pilot. He grabbed Heero's wrist and swung him onto the court where they both fell in a big heap. Heero glared at Duo and tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Quatre and Trowa were skating hand in hand in circles around Duo and Heero teasing them. "Omae O Koruso Quatre adn Trowa!" Heero yelled trying to get up and chase them, only to fall again  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
If ya want me to go on you better review!  
  
By: Minako_Chan 


	2. Heero Gets Mad ^^;;

Heero gets Mad... ^^;;  
  
  
I don't own G-Boys, but oh *dreamy eyed* how I wish I did!   
  
  
  
Heero sat there and glared at the ice, secretly hoping it would catch on flames. Trowa skated over to Wu-Fei and tried to hold him up, and Quatre went to Duo who also dragged Heero up with him. They skated, quite wobbbly, ok REALLY wobbly almost knocking Quatre down each glide they took. Wu-Fei started to get the hang of it, but would fall every once and awhile, but Heero and Duo were still helpless.  
  
"The Perfect Soldier doesn't skate" Heero said grumpily falling and taking the rest of them with him. Quatre got back up and wiped the access ice off of him. He gave Heero and Duo one of those 'your helpless' looks and skated off leaving them there. Duo got back up and didn't wobble as much, he was actually getting the hang of it! It only took him all day!! Heero on the other hand was still pretty bad. Heero got up and slid around a little. This kid that was about seven ran into him saying something about "watch where your going" Heero turned and grabbed the kid bt the jacket "Omae O Koruso!" he yelled at the kid that showed no fear to him.  
  
"We can settle this by a race around the ring" the kid said with a smirk as Heero set him down. "Mission Accepted" Heero said as he wobbled over to the place where they would start. The others somehow found out and formed a plan. They started and the kid sped in front of Heero who was taking little baby steps. Quatre *accidently* put out his foot right when the kid passed him and somehow the kid tripped. Quatre looked around "Oh my! Are you alright!? I don't know who did that!" he said looking ever so innocent. Heero was just catching up to the kid by this time, he obviously needed more time to catch up as the kid got up and sped off again.   
  
The boy was at half point when Trowa suddenly slid in front of him and *accidently fell* The boy stopped and tried to go around Trowa, but somehow Trowa was always sitting on the ice in friont of him. The boy got frusterated and just jumped over him. Wu-Fei skated over to Heero and pushed him, pushed him hard. Heero flew forward shouting something about how he didn't know how to turn. You had to take one turn and you would be at the finish line. He tried to turn but it was helpless. Heero ran smack into the wall, leaving a nice faceprint. Heero mumbled something about how he failed his mission and about how all the little pink birdies were flying around his head. With those words, he was out.  
  
  
"W-where am I?" Heero asked as he woke up. He groaned when he realized he was in the Army Van. The officer gave him a look. "You don't sleep on the job Yuy" he said with a stern voice. Heero just said mumbled 'Omae O Koruso' and punched the officer and left. The others were waiting for him at the army gate. "We knew you'd leave, were ready to go" they said as they exited thinking about what their next career choices would be.   
  
  
  
The End   
  
*grinz* You like? Nay? Yay? Si? No?   
  
By: Minako_Chan 


End file.
